conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
UN Meetings (FW)
READ BEFORE REPLYING: ---- *'President of the GA/SC:' User:Super Warmonkey *'Vice President of the GA/SC:' User:Woogers ---- *The agenda for each session should prior be given to the President/Vice President and is subject to their approval. *The General Assembly is not a place for debate. The party presenting the agenda must be seated immediately afterward, and the President/VP will give other nations' representation a turn to speak. *Representation will address each other with respect. *Representation will not threaten another representative or their nation. *No vulgar language may be used unless quoting. *All parties seeking a turn to speak must be present at the meeting at the start, and may not enter unannounced. *Heads of government may not attend a General Assembly meeting without prior approval of the President/VP. *Civilians may not enter the General Assembly floor while a meeting is in progress. *Representation may not have personal security or a personal delegation with them within the General Assembly with the exception of a translator. Accompanying persons must wait outside. *Representation must remain seated for the duration of the General Assembly meeting, until the President/VP adjourns the session. *((OOC: **Speak once and wait for a President/VP reply. **When you want a turn to speak, add "(YourName) requests a turn to speak" in the next line. The President/VP will then chose who they see fit to speak next. **Not following these rules or continuously trolling here will have you OOCly suspended from taking part in any UN meeting, subject to the President/VP's discretion. **If each representative from your country acts in roughly the same manner which had the previous representative suspended from the UN meeting will also have repercussions. **The President/VPs of the UN GA may not be interacted with outside of the General Assembly room, thus no killing, threatening or intimidating them. They are off-limit characters. **The President/VP of the UN SC may not be interacted with outside of the Security Council room, thus no killing, threatening or intimidating them. They are off-limits characters.)) 2013 Security Council, 10 May AGENDA: Pravus International has sent an intervention force to Syria to assist the government in the Civil War. The corporation's involvement was not UN-sanctioned thus many member states have called for a Security Council meeting on the matter. OOOOO *'President of the SC:' The Chair calls to order this session of the Security Council. A roll call will now take place. **'Tara Wordsworth (New England Republic):' The New England Republic is present. **'Robert Lutece OWC (United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall): '''Wessex and Cornwall is present. **'Joselyn Maldonado (Pravus International):' Pravus International is present. **'Juan Lovell (Southwest Republic): The Southwest Republic is present. *'''President of the SC: All parties are present and this meeting is now in session. The agenda has been handed to all present delegations. Please, if you wish to deliver an opening statement, do so. *'Robert Lutece OWC': Pravus International poses a clear and present danger to world peace. An international non-violent international effort must be made to limit Pravus' power. *'Juan Lovell (Southwest Republic): '''Mr. President, fellow representatives to the United Nations, as many of you may already know, Syria is engulfed in a civil war between President Bashar al-Assad and the Syrian National Council, mainly the Free Syrian Army. The situation has not gotten any better with Pravus International joining the conflict on the side of the oppressive al-Assad regime. While I do understand that their main goal is to protect the company's interests in the region, which I believe they have the right to protect their interests. However, supporting the dictator Bashar al-Assad will only cause more bloodshed between the Syrian government and the rebels. I also believe that Pravus International's intervention in the conflict will only cause more anti-Western feelings among the Syrians, as well as other nations, such as Russia, China, Iran, and North Korea. Thus, I believe that a non-violent diplomatic solution should be attempted to either remove Pravus International from Syria and a diplomatic solution, the use of military force should not be eliminated. Thank you. *'Joselyn Maldonado (Pravus International):' Thank Mr. President. If I may begin. Pravus International recieved disturbing news that the rebel forces managed to take hold of a number of chemicals, which neither the international community, rabit supporters of Assad's downfall, have been unwilling to acknowledge in light of the fact no one is willing to say that the rebels are no angels. Palestine, a territory of Pravus, seeking to defend its citizens from the bloodshed in Syria, sent intelligence photos of what appeared to chemical weapons in the hands of the rebel armies <''shows photos>, and expressed the desire of Pravus to send forces to bolster its defenses in the event that jihadist elements in the rebel army took over these weapons. Mr. Assad has been a long-time ally of Pravus, and given that he is against jihadism and extremism, both Pravus and Palestine were duty-bound to fight against the terrorist forces of this "free Syrian army", which claims no crediblity. The FSA has commited numerous atrocities such as the killing of off-duty Syrian soldiers fighting for their country as they travelled to visit their families, or the beating and murder of young Syrian men who refused to join their side. It this is what we can expect from a "democratic" force, then this is no army we wish to have near the innocent civilian of Palestine. In the end, leaving Assad in power is a much more preferable alternative to the warlordism and jihadism that is bound to explode in Syria should the fragmented rebel forces take over the country. I, as well as the corporation's board of directors, fear that the violence in Syria will expand if the rebels take over as they have already proven they have no cohesion leadership, with fighters within the rebel army switching sides within the movement as "better" opprotunities present themselves. Pravus chose the side of proven leadership and one of order. Do not villify us because we entered solely on the grounds to stop the bloodshed and not to further your own selfish political agendas. *'Tara Wordsworth (New England Republic):' Thank you, honorable chair, esteemed delegates. The New England Republic wishes to see a democratic, secular government in Syria, however, neither side have proven to be committed to either of these. That is why, while the Republic remains committed to international peace and stability, we will not choose sides between the FSA and the Assad government. In the case of Pravus, however, we must state that while we understand the Corporation's motive for their action, we cannot condone such a rogue move. *'Joselyn Maldonado (Pravus International):' We acted where others did not... *'President of the SC:' Excuse me, delegate from Pravus, you do not have the right of reply. Opening statements are still taking place. *'Joselyn Maldonado (Pravus International):' I must reply Mr. President if you will allow me to do so? *'President of the SC:' The Chair recognizes all present parties have delivered their opening speeches. This session will now move to the caucus. If you have a resolution on-hand, please hand them to the Chair, and if you wish to draft one now with another delegate, please take a few minutes to do so. Once all resolutions have been concluded, a short debate concerning the resolutions will take place. Delegates will then have the opportunity to revise or amend their resolutions. Afterward, a vote will be held. As no present members have veto power, a simple majority will be required for the resolution to pass. Alright, delegate from Pravus, you are first on the speaker's list. *'Joselyn Maldonado (Pravus International):' Thank you sir. Now, you must all understand that not all Syrians think the way of the rebels. Only a minority support this rebellion, while those in the northwestern cities, Damascus, and the Alawites, who number in the million and have the most to lose, loyally support Assad. We support changes to the government, but not the removal of a man who has kept Syria prosperous despite the attempts to strangle his government. Look at Libya, under Gaddafi, that nation grew economically and with all classes gaining a portion of the nation's wealth. Gaddafi never squandored that wealth on himself and had his son's expensive car taken away to show that his family would not steal the nation's money. No sooner after he ousted does Libya begin suffering for electricity outages, crime increases, lack of public facilities and offices, terrorist attacks, government instability, and economic downturns. This was Libya, a nation far smaller that Syria with far less to lose. You want to replace a sensible government capable of maintaining order with an unstable leadership with proven jihadist and radicalist links? That is both inhumane and unacceptable on all levels of reasoning and thought. *'President of the SC:' Uh, the Chair recognizes that only the delegate from Pravus has request a place on the speaker's list. Since no other delegates wish to speak, the Chair will now allow any draft resolutions to be passed to the front. The United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall proposes that economic Sanctions are put in place to limit Pravus' operations in current conflicts which only eccentuate them. *'President of the SC:' The Chair recognizes that only one draft resolution has been proposed; that is, by the United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall, thank you delegate. I will proceed to reading the resolution - now called S/RES/2101 for the purposes of this committee. The Chair reads aloud the resolution (see above). *'President of the SC:' Now, in alphabetical order, please state your vote. **((OOC: No order needs to be followed. Everyone in attendance needs to say YES or NO or ABSTAIN.)) *'Tara Wordsworth (New England):' Abstain. *'Joselyn Maldonado (Pravus International):' No. *'Juan Lovell (Southwest Republic):' Abstain One full minute passes. *'President of the SC:' Would the delegate from Wessex and Cornwall please state their vote? One full minute passes. *'President of the SC:' Delegate... I simply CANNOT conclude the vote without you stating your country's position regarding the resolution YOU proposed. Yes is not implied; I need to hear it from you. *'Robert Lutece (Wessex and Cornwall):' Yes. *'President of the SC:' The vote is concluded and a tie has taken place. As this is unprecedented in the United Nations Security Council, the outcome of this vote needs to be deliberated among the UN's international law professionals. Until such a time that a conclusion is reached, this resolution remains persuasive and non-binding. Good day, delegates. Security Council, 8 April AGENDA: The United States of Columbia has invaded the Republic of West Virginia, a United Nations member. West Virginia has requested asylum for himself and other West Virginians within the New England Republic. The Southwest Republic is requesting economic sanctions against Columbia. The Secretary General, Ban Ki-moon, has already condemned the attack as reckless, and requested any disputes to be settled diplomatically. OOOOO *'President of the SC:' The Chair calls to order this emergency session of the Security Council. A roll call will now take place. **'Tara Wordsworth (New England Republic):' The New England Republic is present. **'Representative Joselyn Maldonado (Pravus International):' The represenative of Pravus International and its national subsidaries present. **'Robert Lutece OWC (United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall): '''Wessex and Cornwall is present. **'Ambassador DeAndra Jennéfur (Great Plains):' The Great Plains is present. **'Ambassador Juan Lovell (Southwest Republic): The Southwest Republic is present. *'''President of the SC: All parties are present and this meeting is now in session. The agenda has been handed to all present delegations. Please, if you wish to deliver an opening statement, do so. *'Ambassador Kevin Miller (Appalachia): '''If I may Mr. President, Today, the United States of Columbia took steps in leading an all out offensive against the Appalachian State. They have disregarded to try and avoid bombarding large populated centers inside the heartland of Appalachia, these strikes on Charleston, Morgantown and Pike have cause almost more then ten thousand lives. Several times I have tried to contact Central Columbia, and try and speak to Mr. Comstock on perhaps a peace agreement. Only action from the United Nations, and its members militaries, to stop the United States of Columbia is a reasonable solution. I, and on behalf of the Commander-in-Chief and Appalachia's people, would like to thank the New England Republic on such actions, it is estimated that over twenty thousand people will try and relocate to the Northeastern state trying to flee from the Columbian war machine. I now ask you, respectable men to remove this growing scourge from the Earth, Columbia must fall. *'Representative Joselyn Moldonado (Pravus International):' Mr. President, while Pravus is indeed "grieved" by the conflict, as we have a vested interest in the survival of both states. We do believe, however, that sanctions against the Columbians would be over-reacting for they have no representation within the United Nations. Doing anything to harm that nation would be against international law for since they are beyond the jurisdiction of the United Nations. We would like to invite the Columbians to the meeting so as to hear their reasoning behind the conflict, and to potential find a profitable manner in which to solve the issue, if the body would agree with it. *'Ambassador Juan Lovell (Southwest Republic): Mr. President, I strongly believe that economic sanctions is our only option below military intervention in order to bring peace to North America. *'''Ambassador DeAndra Jennéfur (Great Plains): Mr. President, it is in the best interest of the peoples of the Union of the Great Plains that peace is maintained in some order, and if the most auspicious manner of such order without the intervention of peacekeeping forces is economic sanctions then the Union of the Great Plains pledges support to such measures for as long as geopolitical analysis can support the manner. The Union of the Great Plains strongly condemns the actions of the United States of Columbia against the Republic of West Virginia, and offers condolences to both West Virginians and Columbians that have been caused bereavement by the unforeseen strife within the two. *'Tara Wordsworth (New England Republic):' Honorable Chair, the New England Republic is shocked by this disturbance of a difficultly-achieved peace in North America. The United Coalition of States, or "Columbia" as they now refer to themselves as, has made a questionable move in blatantly shelling a sovereign nation for no apparent reason. As if Mr. Comstock has no experience in simple diplomacy. We second both arguments in this regard; we call upon Columbia to send a delegation to the United Nations immediately to answer for their actions, and, in the meantime, for a total economic strangle on that nation. New England has already ordered its top banks to freeze the assets prominent Columbians have within the country. We will allow safe passage and asylum to any West Virginians who meet our refugee requirements per our foreign policy, and warn Columbia to not attempt to pursue any West Virginians across the border. The consensus of this council will decide the further action of New England. *'Robert Lutece OWC (Wessex and Cornwall): '''I have spoken with Prime Minister Dawn King Britton, and she has asked me to deliver her personal message; ''I am disgusted at Columbia's disregard for human life, and the sheer audacity of one Zachary Comstock that he feels it acceptable to destroy the peace that has so recently fell on North America for a seemingly invalid reason. *'President of the SC:' The Chair recognizes all present parties have delivered their opening speeches. This session will now move to the caucus. If you have a resolution on-hand, please hand them to the Chair, and if you wish to draft one now with another delegate, please take a few minutes to do so. Once all resolutions have been concluded, a short debate concerning the resolutions will take place. Delegates will then have the opportunity to revise or amend their resolutions. Afterward, a vote will be held. As no present members have veto power, a simple majority will be required for the resolution to pass. *'President of the SC:' The Chair recognizes that no resolutions have been drafted nor proposed to this council. This session is therefore closed. Good day, delegates. Category:Future World